


A Mess

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: “How could we have gotten this so wrong?”





	A Mess

You were a mess since you met Murdoc Niccals and everyone you’d known had told you so but you refused to believe them until today when you’d looked into the mirror and didn’t recognize the person that looked back.

The bags underneath your eyes prominent and you seemed like the person you’d always been afraid of becoming once again, a broken one.

You’d met Murdoc at the place anyone would’ve expected of him, a club. You’d been managing the bar part time for far too low a payment and he’d decided to flirt with you the entire night. He’d been the type of person you were always attracted to: sleazy, depressed, and more than likely ridden with impossible problems that you would try and fail to solve.

The type of person you’d avoided after you’d moved to Chicago and pledged a new life for yourself, away from everything that had once dragged you down. You’d gotten a new job, new apartment, good friends, stable boyfriend, and a healthy life. Still you craved adventure and something else you couldn’t put your finger on at the moment.

You would have laughed if anyone would have told you that a half of a year from then that you would be dating the guy from the bar, who’d nearly passed out on the counter.

“No, get up, come on,” You’d said and helped to hoist him, with his arm around your neck.

You’d continued to walk with him as he slurred his words as he spoke, completely intelligible. If you weren’t so disgusted and slightly scared of how drunk he was, you would have understood that he was spilling his entire terrible past to you and begging you not to tell and might have found him charming in a different kind of way.

As you walked him to the uber you’d ordered for him, out of your own pocket much to your irritation, he’d looked you in the eyes and begged you to stay.

“Please don’t go luv, I don’ want him to have a go at me again. With a girl there, he’ll at least leave me alone for the night,” He said.

You weren’t exactly sure if he was even with you at the moment or some distant memory but you couldn’t stand the thought of leaving someone scared and alone, even if they had stolen the entire bottle of vodka from the bar and dranken it causing them to be in that state.

You'd helped him home and into his bed, and stayed after he begged you to barely making a word of sense. You’d woken up fully clothed with a green arm wrapped around your waist in a place that’d looked like a mansion.

“Hello love, have a ball when you went at it with me last night?” He asked, immediately when you slipped away.

“Gross, no, you were wasted and I helped you back here. That was it, old man,” You replied, glaring at him, starting to regret your decision from last night to help him.

He’d stared at you like he was trying to figure out if you were telling the truth or not and you supposed he figured that you were since he'd slapped the side of the bed roughly in an attempt to get you to sit back down.

“What absolute rubbish did I tell you and how wasted was I? I’m not some light weight teenager you know,” He chuckled to himself at that.

You’d talked with him until you realised that it was almost five in the afternoon and he’d managed to get your number by the end of your visit. At first, you’d been close platonic friends but as you got to know him, your perception of him changed.

He was no longer some douchey guy who had sex with girls because he was a sex addict  with unhealthy habits and a temper, he was Murdoc Niccals, a person just like you with feelings and emotions. You’d ended up kissing him when you let yourself get drunk around him one night and a few days later broke up with your boyfriend who’d you’d begun to think of as boring after hanging out with Murdoc for so long.

You confessed your feelings to him after your relationship turned from friends to friends benefits to casual sex buddies to practically dating. He chuckled when you told him and said that he’d thought you’d never confess how, like the world, you were madly in love with him. You’d rolled your eyes and from then on, you were dating.

The first month had been a blast until you started caring only about him and not your job and what did you need a job for anyways when your boyfriend in a hugely successful band could buy you anything you wanted without worrying in the first place?

You’d tried some of the hardcore drugs 2D took once because he’d offered some for your terrible headache that day and almost got addicted, after a few days of ashamedly stealing some of 2D’s pill away you’d swore off the drugs for the rest of your lifetime. You’d wished that’d knocked you out of your trance but you turned to cigarettes instead, to take the edge off.

You were constantly drinking, having sex with your boyfriend, going to parties, and living the Hollywood dream. You were practically famous, the magazines calling you and your boyfriend the “it” couple and then you were here.

He’d spent all your money on stupid extravagant things and now you were where you had started out in the begging but less well off. Addicted to cigars and mildly to alcohol, everything was that much harder.

You looked at yourself in disappointment and in a move that Murdoc would have been more likely to take then you, you punched the mirror. As if that would get rid of the person reflected back in it.

You cried, pulling your hand back into you, bleeding. That’s where he’d found you, on the ground with a bottle of disgusting liquid to ease the pain, crying over the excruciating hurt of your hand and wasted past.

You hated more than anything that you wouldn’t trade your time together for the world even with him here reminding you of everything that you’d potentially lost.

“Sweet satan, what in the hell did you do while I was gone?” He asked, looking around for the object or person who’d caused your pain.

“Got the mirror back for reflecting how I look on my nonexistent bad days, I see, glad you did too. Never really knew how to tell you I wanted to get rid of it for far too long now,” He continues.

“Look at us, look what we’ve become. Well,” You laugh darkly, “What I’ve become.”

“You know I don’t understand when you talk overdramatically kitten, how about I get your hand fixed up, yeah? Then tomorrow we can start again and soon we won’t ever have to look in a mirror again,” He offers by way of solution.

“Fine,” you mutter, pushing yourself off the ground with the hand that didn’t have glass embedded in it.

“You shouldn’t be drinking this early in the morning sunshine, not exactly the right way to start off the day, I should know,” He told you as you made your way to the kitchen.

“Exactly, it’s a little hypocritical of you to tell what I should and shouldn’t do when it comes to unhealthy habits don’t you think?” You grumble, sitting down on the wooden chair he’d pulled out from the kitchen.

“Just giving you some advice love, never said that you had to listen to it,” He answers, taking your hand to study the damage.

“Think you’re going to need some stitches for that and this is coming from a certified doctor I’ll have you know,”He tells you and you look up, shaking your head with a slight smile at the ridiculous brag.

“I don’t think anything you do in Mexico counts as official,” You answer.

“Everything and anything I do is official, one of the perks of having the greatest band in the world,” He brags.

“Didn’t the greatest band in the world just disband because you almost killed Noodle in a floating windmill?” You asked, immediately regretting saying it as soon as you did.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” You say automatically and he waves it off with a forced smile.

“Noodle’s fine, trust me, I made sure she had everything that she needed. Not to mention the girl’s a genius with the skills of an assassin! Bet some little explosion didn’t even phase her. Yeah, she’s out there right now, doing something or other and enjoying it too. She was packing her bags when I talked to her, you know? Don’t think she was really cut out for the music industry like us all,” He rambles off, before changing the subject.

“Now let’s get you to a hospital so you don’t bleed all over the carpet and ruin the floor, yeah?” Murdoc said.

“You’re always such a charmer,” You answer and follow him outside, holding onto your wrist tightly as if your hand might fall off at any second.

“I would say I try but that’d be a lie since my fantastic personality is all about putting in no effort unless I feeling that I want something bad enough,” He told you.

You walked to the car together in silence and you couldn’t really tell if it was a good or a bad kind but it gave you time to think about what a mess everything had become and what your new game plan was going to be for getting some money.

Murdoc had suggested, multiple times, that you knock out 2D and force him to record on a new album. You’d disagreed on purely principle since you didn’t exactly consider kidnapping a proper way to treat anyone even though you’d barely got to know him. Murdoc seemed to hate him for some kind of reason that he refused to explain, no matter how much you asked him where his hatred for the frontman began.

Before you knew it, you two were at the hospital and your thoughts were interrupted by Murdoc honking the horn loudly to get your attention and cackling at the reaction that the people coming in and out of the place showed.

You started walking towards the building before you swirled around, raising an eyebrows and waving to the hospital as if to tell him that he needed to walk you in. He grunted, finally following behind you, and stopped halfway on the sidewalk.

“Think you can manage without me protecting and distracting you from the pain of glass in your hands?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah, why?” You replied.

“Pretty sure that guy right there owes me money, there might actually be a fortunate turn of events for us after all!” He said, cheerily before walking as casually as he could to approach whoever owed him a favour.

You shrugged and went in yourself, knowing that he’d be along in a minute or two. As you passed through the doors, you gave two old woman a brief smile hoping that would make their day slightly better.

You walked through the multiple sections areas of the hospital to the ER, figuring splitting your hand open with glass counted as an emergency, having no choice but to acknowledge the strong scent that this place gave off.

It was comforting but foreboding at the sametime, an impressive feat. You waited in the lobby for what seemed like an absurd amount of time for it considering the section was for emergencies only.

Eventually, the woman ushered you in and had you bite down on a rag while she took care of the glass in your hand and some of your arm. As she did, you started thinking about events again. Wondering if Murdoc and you were really the best influences on each other or whether this would last forever. You couldn’t see forever happening for yourself with him anymore.

You start to feel tears forming in your eyes over what you’re going to decide to do but it’s for the best and you know that, using your wounds as an excuse for the tears now running slowly down your cheeks.

After the nurse is halfway done pulling the glass out of your hand, Murdoc bursts dramatically through the door. The woman jumps at the noise, hurting your hand and you let out a noise of pain causing her to apologize profusely. Murdoc holds your other hand the entire time while pretending to not be interested in your well being by playing a game he doesn’t know the slightest bit about on his phone.

As soon as the nurse leaves you break the news that you want to break up but there was a catch and you wanted him to agree with it. Since there’s no one around, he drops his superior act and starts pestering you asking what he did wrong, how he can help you, and how he’ll manage to get the money they need and get Gorillaz will eventually get back together.

You explain how unhealthy the relationship was getting and how you didn’t want to be apart from him right now but you at least needed to have your own space. He nods along, any emotions he had, now replaced with unreadable features. You explain to him that you want to have one more day of bliss together before you break up if that’s alright with him. He jumps at the opportunity immediately, agreeing almost instantly

…How could we have gotten this so wrong?” He finally saysand you answer shortly.

“We didn’t, time did and we are his demons” Your reply,

“Sounds wonderfully fantastic to me, except for the breaking up part.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah?”

“Well maybe we can see where we are in a month or two and then figure if we’re ready for this kind of thing again but this time we’ll fix our mistakes, sounds good?”

“Sounds better than I could’ve imagined you’d offer, love, thank you,” He answers.

The drive back home is awkward and a bit sad but you know that your decision was the best thing for the both of you, besides you’ve got tommorrow together and you’ll make it the best possible day you’ve had together so far.


End file.
